The Swings At Night
by Nakimochiku
Summary: hichi x ichi, onesided Ichi x Ruki, oneshot, cuteness. read the challenge at the bottom! it was kinda lonely, being here alone when every one else was at the valentine's dance.


THE SWINGS AT NIGHT

_thsi is a cute one. I came up with it while I was resting my poor battered body on a swing. Sigh, sometimes I hate being captain of the anime club... anyway, enjoy!_

He'd been invited to the valentine's dance. By a couple of girls in fact, and even Keigo who was probably dealing with messed up hormones right now or something. He'd been invited to the dance, but he turned them all down.

The girl he wanted to ask didn't even pay him any mind. Though, it wasn't Rukia's fault. It was his fault for having a bad way with words and feelings.

So when his father pushed him out the door, telling him to enjoy his teenage years, he simply wandered off to the park, where he brushed the snow off the seat of a swing and sat heavily.

He didn't really have anything to think about. It was just one dance with the girl he liked so much that his heart would burst. Nope, it wasn't even that big of a deal. He tried thinking of all the things about her that pissed him off. That worked for a little while, before he started to drown in self pity.

He pushed his weight back and forth idly, gaining altitude before he slowed down, shifting nervously.

It was kind of lonely. He could hear loud music blasting in the direction of his school. And he was sure that everyone was there having a good time. He knew he could have gone and found a girl to dance with, but that would be stupid because he didn't want to go alone.

Going alone just made it painfully obvious that Rukia hadn't said yes to his invitation.

He shifted nervously a little more, and sighed heavily, looking up at the clear frosty sky. Everything was ink black and glistening white. It was beautiful. He would have taken Yuzu or Karin out with him, but they were both busy, and he didn't want to seem too depressed. So here he was, enjoying such a beautiful scene, on the swings all alone.

He'd never felt so hopeless in his life.

"Why're ya alone, king?" came a slightly distorted voice beside him. He jumped up, clutching his shinigami badge in his hand. The hollow laughed softly, hair dripping wet, flatened against his skull. He was so wet, but he didn't seem to mind the biting wind or the cold. "I'm ain't here ta fight. I was jus' curious." he seemed honest enough, so he sat down on the swing, still holding his badge.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, watching the snow under his boots, blowing on his hands to warm them up.

"I told ya. I wanted ta know why yer depressed. It's rainin' in there like yer tryin' ta drown me. I was gonna tell ya ta cheer yer emo ass up, but when I saw yer expression, I thought I might as well ask why yer sad." the hollow sounded as if he'd expected him to ask him that, and had planned out his answer carefully. "Ya were invited ta the dance. Why didn' ya go?"

He shrugged, examining his hands. "Valentine's day is pretty worthless if you don't have a date." he explained half heartedly. The hollow nodded, picking up a handful of snow. What he was doing, who knew, he just continued to watch the ground.

A crude heart shaped ball of snow was dropped into his lap. It was cold. But he didn't mind. As they said, it was the thought that counted. "I can' go out an' buy ya chocolate or nothin'. So that's gonna have ta do. But I hope ya like it king. Cheer up an' make it stop rainin'"

"Thanks." he whispered. He looked up at the bleached white face, which was smiling at him. "I'd take it home with me, but it would melt before I could get it to the freezer." the hollow shrugged.

"Ya don' hafta keep it." he kept it in his lap anyway, looking at it's jerky curves and slight indent. He didn't know why, but he thought it was beautiful. "Aren't couples s'possed ta do somethin' special tagether on valentine's day?" the hollow asked with a mischievous smirk.

"Like what?" he asked, curious as to what the hollow could possibly mean. The albino pulled his swing closer, kissing him gently on the forehead, and then the mouth. "Oh..." he whispered quietly, slightly stunned. "Like that..."

"Yes like that. We're a couple righ' now, so kiss me back." they kissed for a little while, taking small breaths in between before connecting again. His hands slipped into silky white hair, running his fingers through it. When he got home a few hours later, cold in places he shouldn't be and a little soaked, he laughed when his father attacked him, asking him if he had a good time.

"Yeah, a very good time." then he ran up to his room, because he had promised he would talk to the hollow again. Among other things considering his perverted mind.

He still kinda hurt that he hadn't gone to the dance. But he wouldn't have known his hollow was so damn funny if Rukia had actually said yes.

OWARI

_awww! So sweet! Heh heh. I wonder how many comments of cute I can get! Heres a challenge, look in the thesaurus and find another word for cute! I wanna see how many different words I can get. And kawaii doesn't count!_


End file.
